


another day another t-shirt

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он говорил не о людях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	another day another t-shirt

– Боль. Кровь. Страдания. Да, пожалуй, я заказывал именно это, – Стайлз вздыхает и продолжает попытки отстирать кровь с футболки.

– Я сказал тебе пригнуться.

– Недостаточно быстро.

– Дерек вообще велел тебе остаться дома.

– Недостаточно внятно.

– _Стайлз_.

– Блин, да что? Это была моя любимая футболка, – вода в раковине продолжает окрашиваться красным. Скотт недовольно смотрит на руки Стайлза, которые украшены пятнами крови. Его живот и шея тоже покрыты темными засохшими следами.

– Тебе помыться нужно.

– Сперва футболка.

– Не думаю, что тебе удастся ее спасти, – щетка методично движется по ткани, Скотт почти чувствует насколько холодные пальца Стайлза. – Мне кажется, у тебя шок.

– Что? _Шок_? У меня?

– Да, – Скотт отбирает у Стайлза щетку, отбирает футболку и выкидывает ее в мусорное ведро. – У тебя на глазах девушку разорвало надвое.

– Я сто раз такое видел.

– На экране телевизора.

– Она была ведьмой. Ничего, Дерек предупреждал о практике. 

– Он говорил не о людях.

– Спасибо за очередное напоминание о моих отсутствующих талантах, – у Стайлза дрожат руки, и он смотрит сквозь Скотта.

– Дерек!

Он наверняка слушал их разговор и просто не вмешивался.

Стайлз все еще стоит и смотрит в пустоту, он весь в крови. Скотт чувствует подкатывающую к горлу тошноту – почти как приступ паники, только хуже.

– Стайлз, – Дерек берет его за подбородок двумя пальцами, заставляет посмотреть в глаза. – тебе нужно в душ.

– Но футболка.

– _Душ_.

Дерек не мигает, может, сжимает пальцы чуть сильнее, в любом случае, взгляд Стайлза проясняется. Скотт и Дерек остаются на кухне вдвоем.

– Он скоро в себя придет?

– Да, завтра вечером уже будет как обычно самым болтливым подростком на свете.

– Но...

– Все будет в порядке.

– Его футболка, – на кухне все еще стоит удушающий запах крови и стирального порошка, Скотт открывает окно.

– Купим новую, а пока ему нужно что-то на замену. Советую тебе этим заняться.

Когда Скотт спускается обратно на первый этаж, мусорное ведро уже пустое, и в доме не пахнет ничем кроме осенних листьев.


End file.
